


Valentine’s Day (Countryhumans) — Cherry Blossoms & Lilies

by Cunning_Creator_Cat_12345



Series: Countryhumans Holiday Oneshot Specials 2020 (Multiple Fandoms & Multiple Ships) — {DISCONTINUED} [1]
Category: CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Author’s Universe, Canon to Author’s Universe, CountryHumans - Freeform, Dutch Language, F/M, Fascist Italy is an awkward & anxious bean who just wants to make I.J. happy (but he already does), Gen, Imperial Japan is also somewhat of a clever bastard (but at least she’s a bit nicer about it), Italian Language, Japanese language, Last minute Valentine’s Day special OOP, M/M, Men can cry and not be weak (if you DARE think otherwise... I WILL fight you — nqa), Mentioned Characters, Mentions of headcanons (specifically those of the author), Multi, Netherlands is a clever bastard who loves to act as wingman (even if nobody asks for it), Post-World War II, References to events from other stories (specifically those of the author), cheesy af, flower shop, mentioned relationships, valentines day special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunning_Creator_Cat_12345/pseuds/Cunning_Creator_Cat_12345
Summary: ~ ❤️ Valentine’s Day Special ❤️ ('cuz I’m a single-ass bitch who’s got nothing else [or at least, nothing better] to do) ~Essentially, Fascist Italy tries too hard to do his best for Imperial Japan on Valentine’s Day — but after getting some help from an unexpected source (who is then told about his crush being taken, ironically enough), he goes back home to his lover... only to find out that he’s not the only one who planned a special surprise.💐 ~ 🇮🇶/🇮🇩 — 🇳🇱 — 👑🇮🇹/👑🇯🇵 ~ 🌸
Relationships: FasImp Itapan (established), Fascist Italy/Imperial Japan (Countryhumans), Iraq/Indonesia (Countryhumans), Iraqonesia (established) - mentioned, Nethernesia (Countryhumans Netherlands/Indonesia) - One-sided
Series: Countryhumans Holiday Oneshot Specials 2020 (Multiple Fandoms & Multiple Ships) — {DISCONTINUED} [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633996
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Valentine’s Day (Countryhumans) — Cherry Blossoms & Lilies

**Author's Note:**

> *SIDE NOTE 1: I chose Netherlands as the flower shop manager, because the country of the Netherlands is apparently known for its beautiful flowers — plus, I wanted to address Nethernesia in my version of Countryhumans, since it seems to be quite a popular ship in the fandom*
> 
> *SIDE NOTE 2: Okay, so... I was originally gonna put translations in the end notes, but I basically said “FUCK YOUR CHICKEN STRIPS” and did away with it. It was a waste of time anyways... oh well*

Fascist Italy had made sure to get up bright and early in order to get only the best Valentine’s Day gifts for his 愛 (ai | love), Imperial Japan. 

After all, he believed — no, _knew_ that she only deserved the best from this world, regardless of how strange and cruel it could be at times.

He’d been confident that he would be able to find just the right stuff and get back to his lover within a reasonable time (more specifically, before she woke up).

Now, however, he found himself anxiously twiddling his fingers as he tried and failed numerous times to find a suitable combination of roses and cherry blossoms in the flower shop.

It didn’t help that this morning was particularly humid and there were already-bought チョコレート (chokorētos | chocolates) sitting in his car and at risk of melting as more and more time passed that they were not refrigerated.

“Mag ik u helpen (May I help you)?” A fairly unfamiliar voice abruptly uttered from behind.

“Eek!” Fascist Italy shouted, caught completely off-guard by the sudden presence of another person. “Non avvicinarmi di soppiatto in quel modo, mi hai quasi fatto venire un infarto (Don’t sneak up on me like that, you almost gave me a heart attack)!”

The new voice laughed sheepishly in response. “Sorry daarvoor, ik wist niet dat je nog vrij was in je eigen kleine wereldje (Sorry about that, I didn’t know you were still off in your own little world).”

Fascist Italy squinted at the apparent source of the voice, which was hidden behind a shelf of bouquets of flowers, trying to identify who it was exactly who was talking to him. “Olanda (Netherlands)? Sei tu (Is that you)?”

“Jawel (Yes, it is)!” Netherlands chirped in response, sliding from the peephole in the shelf he was behind to the opening that led to his aisle, allowing Fascist Italy to see him in his full Dutch glory.

“Olanda (Netherlands)?! Cosa stai facendo qui (What are you doing here)?!” Fascist Italy exclaimed. “Non ti vedo più in giro (I never see you around anymore)!”

“Oh ja, _dat_ (Oh yeah, _that_ ),” Netherlands replied sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly. “Zie je... ik heb niet echt de functie van bloemenwinkelmanager ingenomen, alleen voor het geld... ik wilde eigenlijk stiekem aan Indonesië bekennen wanneer hij besluit hier binnen te komen, vanaf de eerste dag (You see... I didn’t actually take up the position of flower shop manager, just for the money... I’ve actually secretly wanted to confess to Indonesia whenever he decides to come in here, ever since day one).”

“E mi stai dicendo questo, _perché_ (And you’re telling me this, _why_ )?” Fascist Italy asked, his curiosity reaching its peak — though not without its fair share of awkwardness, since he full well knew that Indonesia was already in a relationship with Iraq.

“Omdat ik je natuurlijk vertrouw (Because I trust you, of course). Je lijkt iemand die een goed geheim kan houden (You seem like someone who could keep a good secret or two).” Netherlands answered. “Waarom wil je dat weten (Why do you ask)? Moet ik iets weten (Is there something I should know)?”

“Ummm... _sì_ , c'è (Ummm... _yes_ , there is).” Fascist Italy replied, feeling more and more awkward and uncomfortable by the second. “L'Indonesia... ha già qualcuno nella sua vita (Indonesia... already has someone in his life)...”

An intense pause of silence filled the atmosphere of the flower shop before Netherlands finally spoke up. Granted, he did look taken aback and stunned by the news of his crush being taken, but he seemed to be otherwise calm and collected (although on the inside, he was crushed, but would never admit it).

“Ik begrijp het (I see)...” The Dutch Countryhuman responded blankly. “Bedankt dat je me hebt verteld... Ik veronderstel dat ik nu iets voor je zou moeten doen (Thank you for telling me... I suppose I should do something for you in return, now). Je bent op zoek naar rozen en kersenbloesems, toch (You’re looking for roses and cherry blossoms, right)?”

“Sì (Yes) -“ Fascist Italy replied before sputtering in surprise at Netherlands’ words. “Aspetta, come lo sapevi (Wait, how did you know)?!”

“Ik ben slimmer dan ik lijk, fascistisch Italië (I’m smarter than I seem, Fascist Italy). Je zou moeten weten (You should know).” Netherlands smirked deviously. “Trouwens, je relatie met die Japanse keizerin is niet zo geheim als je misschien had gehoopt (Besides, your relationship with that Japanese empress isn’t as much of a secret as you may have hoped it was).”

Fascist Italy spent a hot minute covering his now-flushed face as he stumbled repeatedly on his words in response to Netherlands’ teasing, at which the other Countryhuman tried his best not to snicker in amusement.

“Nou, als je klaar bent met zenuwachtig te zijn, kan ik je de rozengang tonen en je laten kiezen wat je denkt dat ze het leukst vindt (Well, if you’re done with being flustered, I can show you to the roses aisle and have you pick out what you think she’d like best),” the Dutch Countryhuman said. “Trouwens... ik heb een goed gevoel dat je niet de enige bent die zoiets heeft gepland, als je begrijpt wat ik bedoel (Besides... I have a good feeling that you’re not the only one who planned something like this, if you know what I mean).” He uttered the last sentence in a whisper.

Fascist Italy followed behind Netherlands, a deep-red hue still visible on his cheeks, as they trekked to the area that was practically overflowing with roses bunched with varieties of other flowers — which, fortunately, included cherry blossoms.

Pink ones, to be specific... which just so happened to be Imperial Japan’s favorite color.

The Italian Countryhuman wordlessly purchased his bouquet of flowers — in which Netherlands had snuck a love letter, specifically in the Italian language (being the clever bastard he was) — and headed out to his car, where the Japanese chocolates were thankfully still intact.

Fascist Italy honestly couldn’t wait to see the look on his lover’s face when he returned home... but little did he know that, just as Netherlands had implied, there was also a surprise waiting for _him_ in return.  
  


* * *

  
Imperial Japan would normally be pacing back and forth whenever she would wait for something to happen, but in this case, she stayed awake and motionless as she laid down on the bed she shared with Fascist Italy.

She had honestly predicted that her amati (beloved) would plan on going out early to buy her Valentine’s Day gifts, but she hadn’t expected for him to actually go through with it.

After all, Fascist Italy wasn’t very much one to go out in public, let alone socialize... but Imperial Japan supposed that if he was willing to battle with his social anxiety for the sake of making her happy, especially on a holiday, she should be grateful for it (although that certainly didn’t stop her from still being concerned for him).

Besides, the Japanese Countryhuman herself had planned a special surprise for her timid but sweet and loyal Italian companion — but unlike Fascist Italy, she knew how to lead him on and keep him guessing.

In her opinion, it made things all that much more interesting and the surprise at the end even more special than just flat-out revealing it at the start — and this was exactly the M.O (modus operandi) that she intended to use today, on this holiday of love and affection (and *ahem* other things that weren’t so... kid-friendly, to say the least).

The gears of her plan moved into action at the very moment she heard the sound of Fascist Italy’s car moving into the driveway next to their house.

Imperial Japan stood up and swiftly yet cautiously strapped the bouquet of flowers she had bought for her Italian lover — which just so happened to be roses and lilies (Italy’s national flower) — and the box of cioccolatini (chocolates) to her back, and made sure to secure it enough so that it wasn’t loose but wasn’t too tight as to potentially ruin her gifts for him.

She never knew that the click of a door unlocking could make her heart jump in anticipation, as Imperial Japan discovered as Fascist Italy turned the doorknob and walked into their home, his hands occupied with flowers and chocolates.

It did not escape her attention that there were _Japanese_ chocolates and _pink cherry blossoms_ — which made her even happier, and feel even more honored and appreciated.

“Sono arrivato (I have arrived) -” Fascist Italy declared as he stepped into their home, not expecting Imperial Japan to be already awake, which proceeded to catch him completely off-guard once more. “U-uhhh...”

“あいさつ、私の愛 (Aisatsu, watashi no ai | Greetings, my love),” Imperial Japan returned, grinning amicably (with a slight hint of playfulness) at her Italian lover. “今朝あなたがベッドにいなかったのは、あなたが持っているこれらのアイテムが原因だと思いますか (Kesa anata ga beddo ni inakatta no wa, anata ga motte iru korera no aitemu ga gen'inda to omoimasu ka | I assume those items you carry are the reason why you were not in bed this morning)?”

“Lo (I, uhhh)...” Fascist Italy stammered, not knowing how to respond to the Japanese Countryhuman’s words as he began to sweat nervously. “Ummm...”

“自分を説明する必要はありません、愚かなイタリア人 (Jibun o setsumei suru hitsuyō wa arimasen, orokana itariahito | There is no need to explain yourself, silly Italian),” Imperial Japan said reassuringly, though not without a trace of concern remaining in her gaze. “私はあなたをからかうだけでした (Watashi wa anata o karakau dakedeshita | I was only teasing you). 私は行き過ぎましたか、それともあなたの不安はまだ働いていますか (Watashi wa ikisugimashita ka, soretomo anata no fuan wa mada hataraite imasu ka | Did I go too far, or is your anxiety still acting up)?”

“Un po 'di entrambi per essere onesti, ma starò bene, non ti preoccupare (A bit of both to be honest, but I’ll be fine, don’t worry about it),” Fascist Italy spoke up after spending a few moments collecting himself. “Comunque... buon San Valentino (Anyways... happy Valentine’s Day)!” He quipped cheerfully as he presented the flowers and chocolates he had bought for her — or the best that he could anyhow, since his arms were full.

“そして、あなたへの幸せなバレンタインデー、私の愛するイタリア人 (Soshite, anata e no shiawasena barentaindē, watashi no aisuru itariahito | And a happy Valentine’s Day to you as well, my dear Italian)!” Imperial Japan returned as she came closer to Fascist Italy to put a hand on his shoulder, the wrapping on the bouquet of flowers strapped onto her back crinkling slightly as she did so. “これはすべて非常に素晴らしいことです (Kore wa subete hijō ni subarashī kotodesu | This is all very wonderful, and - ooh, is that a card I see)?”

“Aspetta, c'è una carta (Wait, there’s a card)?” Fascist Italy asked, not expecting for there to be anything else among the Japanese chocolates and roses and cherry blossoms.

 _“ Olanda (Netherlands)...”_ He seethed inwardly with a slight frown, not appreciating the Dutch Countryhuman’s attempt to ‘help’ him — after all, Netherlands had a history of making a mess of the relationships of those who he ‘assisted.’

Good intentions or not, they still had the same consequences — Fascist Italy had just been too caught up in his own world and holiday stress to remember that about him, and too eager and focused to check the flowers.

“ファシスト (Fashisuto | Fascist)? 大丈夫ですか (Daijōbudesuka | Are you okay)?” Imperial Japan inquired, concerned about her lover’s sudden prolonged silence. “あなたはひどく静かでした (Anata wa hidoku shizukadeshita | You have been awfully quiet)...”

“Oh! Uhhh... si, sto bene, stavo solo pensando a qualcosa (Uhhh... yes, I’m okay, I was just, um, thinking about something),” Fascist Italy uttered as he shook his head to snap himself out of his thoughts (to say that he wasn’t exactly at his prime in the mornings would be a great understatement). “Ummm... puoi leggere la scheda, se lo desideri (Ummm... you can read the card, if you’d like).”

“よし (Yoshi | Alright),” Imperial Japan said in response as she reached for the small slip of paper and began to read it out loud (in the Italian language that it was written):

“Caro, mio adorabile San Valentino... succede proprio che in questa bella vacanza, vorrei fare dei bambini con te (Dear, my lovely Valentine... it just so happens that on this lovely holiday, I would like to make babies with you) -”

Fascist Italy let out a muffled (but very much audible) squeal of embarrassment as he struggled to cover his deeply-flushed face with one hand while struggling to balance the gifts with the other arm. “Oh mio Dio, non l'ho scritto, _lo giuro_ (Oh my god, I didn’t write that, I _swear_ )!” He squeaked in a high-pitched voice, his mortification at his mistake becoming all too apparent.

“大丈夫、私はあなたがしなかったことを知っています (Daijōbu, watashi wa anata ga shinakatta koto o shitte imasu | It’s okay, I know you didn’t).” Imperial Japan reassured with a slight chuckle. “それに、私はあなたをあまりにもよく知っているので、他の男の巧みな職人技にだまされない (Sore ni, watashi wa anata o amarini mo yoku shitte irunode, hoka no otoko no takumina shokunin-waza ni damasa renai | Besides, I know you far too well to be fooled by the devious craftsmanship of another man).”

She paused for a moment before continuing. “そして、それが何かに役立つなら (Soshite, soregananika ni yakudatsunara | And, if it helps anything),” Imperial Japan resumed, finally taking out the rose-and-lily bouquet and Italian chocolates from behind her back for her lover to see. “私もいつかあなたと一緒にやりたいです (Watashi mo itsuka anata to issho ni yaritaidesu | I would like to do that with you as well, someday). 同意する限り、それを望んで恥ずかしいことはありません (Dōi suru kagiri, sore o nozonde hazukashī koto wa arimasen | There is nothing to be ashamed of in wanting that, as long as it’s consensual).”

“Lo so, solo... non voglio deluderti quando lo facciamo... quello (I know, I just... I don’t want to disappoint you when we do... that),” Fascist Italy confessed, small tears beginning to build up in his white eyes. “Ho paura che se lo faccio, ti perderò (I’m afraid if I do, I’ll lose you)...” He clenched his eyes shut to try to prevent the accumulating salty liquid in his eyes from escaping.

Suddenly, he felt the soft yet firm pressure of two hands on his face, one on each cheek gently tugging his head to face Imperial Japan. “ファシスト... 私を見て (Fashisuto... watashiwomite | Fascist... look at me),” she said, prompting the Italian Countryhuman to do so and open his eyes. This allowed a few tears to escape, but he couldn’t care less at the moment.

“私たちは一緒に非常に多くの争いと混乱を経験してきました。長年の不在、戦争、および死によって分離されています。そして、生きている領域に戻るためにとても勇敢に苦しんで苦労しました... 私の人生で私はあなたを何かのために置き去りにすることは決してありません... 特にセックスのような任意のもののために (Watashitachiha issho ni hijō ni ōku no arasoi to konran o keiken shite kimashita. Naganen no fuzai, sensō, oyobi shi ni yotte bunri sa rete imasu. Soshite, ikite iru ryōiki ni modoru tame ni totemo yūkan ni kurushinde kurō shimashita... Watashinojinsei de watashi wa anata o nanika no tame ni okizari ni suru koto wa kesshite arimasen... Tokuni sekkusu no yōna nin'i no mono no tame ni | We have been through so much strife and chaos together; separated by years of absence, war, and death; and struggled so valiantly and painfully to return to the living realm... never in my life would I ever leave you for anything... especially for something as optional as sex).”

“D... davvero (R... really)?” Fascist Italy ventured, wanting to make sure that what he’d heard was true. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust her word, it was just that he couldn’t believe that someone was willing to stay with him in spite of his insecurities and inner struggles — and Imperial Japan understood this as she breathed her next words.

“本当に (Hontōni | Really really).” She softly spoke as she slowly but surely closed the distance between herself and Fascist Italy. “...いいですか (...Īdesu ka | ...May I)?”

Fascist Italy nodded wordlessly in consent, understanding exactly what the Japanese Countryhuman was asking, and jolted slightly in place as his lips were suddenly graced by the soft presence of those of Imperial Japan — but he only hesitated for a few precious seconds before returning the kiss.

It was a simple kiss, really — no tongue contact nor any saliva exchanged — it was just a sweet and affectionate one that was meant to express nothing less and nothing more than their steadfast love and affection for each other.

“ファシスト、あなたから離れない (Fashisuto, anata kara hanarenai | I will never leave you, Fascist),” spoke Imperial Japan’s soul to that of Fascist Italy. “Né ti lascerò mai, Imperiale (Nor will I ever leave you, Imperial),” returned the Italian Countryhuman’s essence.*

“わたしは、あなたを愛しています (Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu | I love you).”

“Ti amo anch'io (I love you, too).”

And so began their long and eventful Valentine’s Day... even though they may not have celebrated it in the past, they tried their best to adapt to the strange yet somehow charming customs of the busy present day...

After all, there was a first time for everything.

**Author's Note:**

> *Inter-soul communication is a key feature of the connection between two Countryhumans (and/or any combination of any of their ethnicities) that were soulmates based on the consensual bonding of their souls, their very essences*
> 
> ••••••••••••••
> 
> So... what do you think?
> 
> It’s cheesy as HELL, I know, but I just thought that I should do something for Valentine’s Day, and this was the only idea I had!
> 
> Anyways, how’s this for a first go at writing on AO3? Please feel free to tell me your thoughts in the comments down below (and/or just do whatever you want/feel like doing, I’m not gonna chase you down or anything)!
> 
> ~ Until next time, adios amigos! ~


End file.
